The Girl out of Time (Book Three)
by GraysonofBoreas
Summary: This story follows the events of Titans Curse, and is before the Battle of the Labyrinth. It is deep in the harsh winter like Chiron suspected, Gary's team is spread out throughout the country recruiting demigods with the Satyrs for the upcoming war, but something from the groups mysterious past comes into play. Leave reviews as you see fit.
1. Author's Notes (Please read this First)

Hi everyone I'm Gerald the Author, I am fairly new but I believe that my story's have potential, I am open to any advice that my fellow writers have for me so if you find anything that I can/should fix or improve upon tell me, please I welcome it. You will not be ignored. I intend to address any comments as soon as I get the time and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Memories return)

The winter got rougher and the camp lost many more campers to Monsters, Kronos and in some cases they just disappeared out of thin air. Gary's team was spread thin. Emma and Friedan were in San Francisco watching over the rebuilt Mt. Oryths.

Cookie, Jasmine and Jena were on a secret mission in Boston, Steven and Cody were somewhere in Tennessee trying to find potential recruits. Jordan, Graham, and Kelsey were working non stop Security on Olympus, while Gary, Melody, Sara and Savanna worked with Chiron back at camp for the war preparations.

Savanna was trying to maintain a boarder around the camp from monsters that may try to attack, Melody and Sara worked with the Athena and Ares Cabins on potential battle plans to defend the camp. There were sketches of the camp scattered all over the floors and desks of both cabins there were Ariel assaults, under ground attacks even some head on assaults either way none of the plans would help unless the camp had the numbers.

Gary was training every newcomer he possibly could even though there weren't many he was very busy, mostly just to keep himself occupied. A dark threat was growing in his mind and a vivid memory was it didn't seem like a memory it was like a bright white flash then a girls image filled his mind and disappeared all at once.

He had taken over the archery training for the day while Chiron was working on some finance issues. It was a younger Apollo kid he was much smaller than the bow they use for practice but the Hephaestus kids were working on traps and mechanisms to help for the upcoming battles. So the boy was struggling as it was not to mention it was snowing hard. Gary wore a black and red plaid dress shirt with a black jacket, it looked like a leather jacket but it wasn't a leather material.

"Gary? Gary look out!" Shouted the student he was teaching as an Arrow sailed straight towards him he ducked at the last second pulling himself out of the trance quickly.

"Okay Bobby training is done for the day." Said Gary walking away he was very distracted. The boy looked at him wondering what was wrong, he decided not to ask so he put the Bow on the rack and trudged back to his Cabin. Gary walked around camp aimlessly somehow he found himself in front of the big house and knocked on Chiron's Door. The old Centaur rolled up in his wheel chair.

"Ah Gary my boy what'...," he looks at the confusion on the boys face. "What's the matter?"

"Chiron I believe its time," his eyes were drowned in sorrow as if he were forcing himself not to loose control of his emotions. If Gary looses control he could start a blizzard in seconds.

"Time for what Gary?" The boys eyes were flaring blue "oh... That," the centaurs face looked uneasy but he held his thoughts back from the boy. "I'll call Sara so we can discus the situation." The elderly Centaur left Gary alone in the room as he went to retrieve Sara from the Athena Cabin.

Within minutes Sara enters the room at break neck speed with Chiron close behind she was wearing one of those purple buttoned down jacket with the small belt wrapping around her waist he had on matching winter gloves and boots with a pair of blue jeans. When she got the snow off her boots she slammed the door shut and started yelling " Gary what's the matter, what did you need are you okay?."

"Sara I think its time, the memories are getting stronger and I can't repress them any more." He said standing up.

"What are you saying?" She looked confused " what Memories?"

"The ones about Jamie." He said.

Sara's face froze like she didn't have any words for what he was saying, there eyes were fixed on each other. Though they could communicate through thought they couldn't think the news was too shocking, Gary was half expecting to hear her booming voice in his head but nothing happened.

"How about we discus how your going to get the others to remember." Said Chiron breaking the silence.

"Yah I can't return their memories without them being here it's impossible," she started pacing around " Honestly it would do more harm than good, plus were stretched out too thin the War has us all over the country."

"So what your saying is, is that without everyone here you can't fix everything?" Asked Gary.

"Well I don't need everyone just the ones who's memories who have been effected, like Savanna, Melody, Kelsey, Cookie, Friedan and Emma, even Cody would have to be here." Sara looked down at the floor.

"Wait a minute what about Charlie wouldn't he have to be here?" Asked Chiron,

"What if the memories were locked away forever when he died?"

"No I designed the repression to get weaker if one of us died since they each had contact with her in their own way." Said Sara looking into the fire. "It wouldn't be fair if I designed it any other way, everyone has their own friendship with her some were stronger than others."

"Not to mention Free Will probably plays a part in it." chimed in Chiron.

"Exactly, the memories are only repressed they know her but they just don't know they do." Said Sara.

"Could you reverse it one at a time then?" Asked Gary. "What if we grabbed Melody and Savanna and you returned their memories first making the repression weaker on the others so you don't have to call them back here away from their missions."

"It could be dangerous." Said a voice from behind they all turn around to see a beautiful woman with Flowing brown hair and grey eyes she looked so much like Sara, Gary looked back and forth between them. " The Power to manipulate Memories has to be done delicately, Gary do you know why your Memories have just now started to take presidency?"

"Lady Athena, I haven't even given it any thought." Said Gary now thinking hard.

"Don't hurt yourself, I am no stranger to the powers of friendship and family, but I want you to think Sara have you suffered any kind of head trauma recently somewhere within the last six months?" She was being very quizzical.

"When we battled Nessus he flung us into a solid brick wall I landed head first, for about a week I wasn't able to read minds or control memories clearly but since then my powers have been fine."

"Yes but in that week your powers started losing their grip and unlocked something inside all of your friends, they all remember specific things about Jamie but don't know it yet,"

"Come to think of it Savanna has been Reading a lot Lately." Said Gary.

"If I'm not mistaken she did that with Jamie when they were younger." Said Athena.

"Yah, and Melody's been wearing her hair longer than usual. Jamie always told her that her hair would look nicer if it were long." Said Sara.

"Yes Each of them have had their own Experiences with her so they'll remember her differently. Even if they are very subtle the smallest things can bring their memories back." Said Athena.

"But how do we unlock the rest of their memories without them all being here?" Asked Sara.

"I'm sure just by the mention of her name they should remember without you having to dive into their minds my Child." Said Athena.

"I thought that could be dangerous." Asked Gary.

"Yes but sometimes danger may be what you have to overcome to get where you have to go. I'm sure you of all people will understand that." Said the Wisdom Goddess.

Gary was in shock he had said the same thing to Sara about their quest into the underworld it seemed like so many years ago, he had warned Sara that danger would have to be overcome for success and now Athena was telling him the same thing.

"I think we need to call the others via Iris Messages to tell them could you get a hold of Josh, Cody and Jasmine, tell them the news I'll Call Kelsey, Emma and Friedan then we'll tell Savanna and Melody together." Said Gary. "I think that is wise, a word of warning you may not get the results you think they have had their precious memories of her tampered with which can be an invasion of privacy to many you have to be delicate with how you bring the news up." Athena said, then with a wave of her hand she glowed grey then disappeared. Chiron and Sara went to the back room to use the fountain to contact Cookie, Jasmine and Cody.

Gary trudged through the snow to the Poseidon cabin to get a message out to Kelsey on Olympus. The cabin was small and empty mostly because it only had one camper in it which was a young boy named Percy, he was off on winter vacation with his mother. Over at the fountain Gary rubbed the golden coin he had in his hand.

"O Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering, Kelsey Limpert Daughter of Aphrodite On Olympus." Said Gary tossing a golden Drachma into the rainbow. The light shimmered than showed a beautiful girl she wore a white shirt with laced sleeves and a pair of light blue jeans her blonde hair was tied up in a bun but she had two strips of hair on either side of her forehead, one was longer than the other. Her eyes were a beautiful sea green that trapped Gary in them for a moment.

"Kelsey? Hey Kelsey are you there?" Said Gary making her jump apparently she was looking in a mirror because she looked like she was trying to fix her hair.

"Oh... Hi Gary what's up?" She asked.

"Oh I need to talk with you for a moment, but first how are things going on Olympus any action since I left last week?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Jordan and Graham are doing their sweep of the city now, there are a lot of monsters around but like I said its nothing we can't handle."

"Well that's good, it's very quiet without the team here." He looked down like he didn't want to tell Kelsey what he had to tell her.

"What's wrong Gary? I can tell when something is on your mind you bite your cheek when you think about something." She said flirtatiously.

Gary looked up and told her about everything that is happening he explained first about his own memories flowing back then about how he and Sara decided to repress the memories but as soon as he mentioned Jamie's name he noticed that a kind of mist filled her eyes then left like the memories were flowing back her eyes grew brighter and then her face got red in anger.

"Why is it that you only bring her up now? You know we wanted to go after her the moment she was taken..."

"Kelsey let me..." Started Gary but her face was so threatening he stopped talking.

" why would you do that..."

"Kelsey let me ..."

"Shut up its my turn to talk... I'm coming back to camp with the boys and were going to talk about this when I get back." She was so mad she started to shake.

"No Kelsey you need..." Before he could even get the rest out she swiped her hand through the image and they were disconnected.

"Great now she hates me, I can only imagine Emma and Friedan's Reactions." Said Gary to himself. He repeated everything he did to get in contact with Kelsey but instead he got in touch with Emma and Friedan, after he told them the news they took it a lot better than anticipated they were a lot more forgiving than Kelsey but still insisted that they come back to camp to figure out what to do to save her.

"No Emma we need you two there to keep an eye on that Mountain, it could be our foot hold in the war please stay there you'll be kept up to speed when we figure anything else out." Said Gary.

They reluctantly agree and disconnected the message. He sat down on the bed on the opposite side of the room. After cooling himself down emotionally He left the cabin and walked back into the big house to find Sara waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Emma and Friedan took it well they do remember her but they wanted to come back, don't worry I convinced them to stay in San Francisco." Sara looked into his eyes " and, how about Kelsey?"

"She didn't take it so well she is on her way back now I didn't even get a chance to explain she disconnected to quick." He looked at Chiron with a look of helplessness.

"Don't you worry, Kelsey will come through when you explain about Ananke and the law behind what happened." He said reassuringly.

"It doesn't surprise me that Kelsey overreacted the way she did, her and Jamie were really close, if it weren't for Jamie she wouldn't be as open minded as she is now." Said Sara.

"I know but it's still not right that we did this to them." He said to Chiron "how about Josh, Jasmine and Cody how did they take it?" He asked.

"They are also on their way here mostly because they finished their missions but they were all furious especially Cody he thinks he's a failure because he couldn't protect her." Said Sara.

"Well, now for the hard part, now we need to tell Savanna and Melody." Said Chiron.

"Yah that's going to be tough but it has to be done Sara we'll do it in my Cabin, Chiron could you join us there just in case things turn...Negative." Said Gary.

They all met up in Gary's cabin it floated in the air looking like a giant cloud held to the earth by a golden chain the inside was roomy it had a living area where three couches and a couple of recliners all around a coffee table, apparently the cabin had grown since the last time Chiron and Sara had been inside. The Hermes cabin had been over flowing so Gary offered his cabin as the resting place for the unclaimed demigods it had just over fifteen members now all of which were out practicing. With the exception of Savanna who sat in the living area waiting for them with Melody on the couch while Gary Sara and Chiron sat on the other right across from them. They all explained everything to the girls as soon as Jamie's name was mentioned their eyes were surrounded by a light mist then it faded slowly, they both were more than Unpleased they were infuriated it was so bad that if it were possible they would have caught fire.

"Why did you even think you could hold this from us?" Screamed Melody.

"You should have trusted us not to try to go after her we would have followed your orders." Said Savanna.

"You know what," started Gary. Chiron shot him a look of warning. "The only reason we repressed your memories is because of what you just said, all of you were right there when Ananke warned us not to go after her but every single one of you ignored her endless warnings so Sara and I decided until it was time that the memories would have to be repressed no matter the price you can go on hating us but it's what we had to do." As He said it, his eyes were red as if he were about to start tearing up from the guilt then the door opened.

"Is that why you did it?" Asked Kelsey barging in apparently she had herd every word Gary jumped almost out of his seat by her sudden appearance but calmed down when Jordan and Graham came inside.

"Hey Gary what's going on Kelsey said something about an emergency? " said Jordan.

Gary got up and patted the boys shoulder and sat everyone down he walked up the steps leading to his room then disappeared inside for a few minutes then emerged carrying an old box he handed it to Savanna handing her the key to unlock it.

"Open it." He told her. When she did she dropped it. The box itself wasn't extravagant it was a normal black jewelry box, it didn't even have much weight to it. Melody picked up the box and took out its contents it was a golden Locket shaped like a golden rectangle it was engraved _Jamie H. The summer girl_. It had a scratch along it like a monster had tried to take it.

"Where did you get that?" Savanna asked.

"The day she was captured, it fell off her neck, I ware it on every quest I go on just in case I found her." Said Gary looking down at the floor.

"But wait a minute who is Jamie to you Gary?" Asked Graham.

"She is my Cousin, Daughter of one of the other Wind Gods we never got the chance to find out she never displayed any powers before her capture." He replied.

"And her parent never came forward when we asked them, they said 'when the time comes Jamie would give us something.' But we can't even begin to think what they meant." Said Sara.

"So where do we start looking?" Asked Jordan.

"Honestly I have no idea, but Melody could I see that?" She handed Gary the necklace and he opened it up and took out a folded up picture it had Gary, Savanna, Emma, Charlie, Sara, Friedan, Melody, Kelsey, Josh and Jasmine on it they seemed to be taking a group Photo they were all extremely young the picture was taken at least six or seven years ago. Jamie was about Savannas height she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair her shirt was camouflage like a hunter would wear. (Not Artemis' hunters mortal people) she wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of cowgirl boots her face was nice and beautiful she had her arms wrapped around Gary's neck playfully like they were really close. He showed it to every one, Graham gasped so everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong Graham?" Asked Meldoy

"I...I saw her on the street today just before we left the city I gave her directions to Central Park." He looked at Gary who was too shocked to say anything.

"Are you sure it was her?" Asked Sara.

"Yes... Granted the girl in this picture is a lot younger than the one I talked to today but it was her, her hair isn't blonde anymore it's brunette now and it's significantly longer, she also has a scar on her hand."

"Like she was cut by a blade?" Asked Kelsey.

"No like she was scratched by a monster." Gary replied, cutting Graham off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two (A friend is Turned)

"G, what do we do?" Asked Savanna.

"Well we have to contact Ananke to see if it is time to act, after that ..." Started Gary.

"I think you should act now, no one knows where she will be tomorrow, she's been missing for just under Six years and now she surfaces in Manhattan and just so happens to ask directions to Central Park, from Graham no less a member of your team." Said Chiron chiming in.

"Chiron that would mean taking resources from the war effort and we can't afford to lose any more half bloods." Said Gary to everyone's surprise Melody reached for his hand.

"Gary, this is something we have to do I'm sure the Satyrs can deal with recruitment until we return, and the war can't be won with General's minds in the clouds trust me I am A daughter of Ares after all." She said with a comforting smile.

"Chiron and Melody are right G, she's been missing for six years who knows if we'll ever get a chance to find her again." Said Savanna.

"not to mention we don't even know what they've been doing to her for all this time..." Said Sara getting softer after every word. When she saw everyone's sad faces she perked up and said "but I'm sure she's fine if she is able to function in normal society." But everyone especially Gary knew she was hiding some dark thoughts.

"Graham and I will help out in any way we can." Said Jordan, he looked at Graham who smiled innocently.

"she looked okay other than they wicked cut, other than that she seemed fine." Said Graham trying to be comforting.

"So how do we track her down." Said Gary finally giving in.

"I think we should start our search in the City, focus on Central Park, do you think she was trying to find the door of Orpheus?" Said Sara thinking hard.

"It would make sense if that's why she was going to Central Park unless there's something else there." Said Kelsey Looking at the old Centaur.

"As far as I am aware there isn't anything significant at the park other than the door," he looked almost worried that if Kronos' army had been cleaver enough to sneak something into the city that it could prove hazardous to the Olympian's.

"Okay here's what were going to do," said Gary getting back into his leader mode placing the Necklace around his Neck "Sara you and Kelsey will stay here at camp we'll contact you via Iris messages if we need back up, Melody; You, Savanna and Jordan will go back to Olympus and Finnish up security there make sure the defenses are at full power," she nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Asked Graham.

"Graham your with me we're going to search the Park," said Gary placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "Chiron Could you tell Cookie, Jasmine and Jena to Meet us there when they arrive." Said Gary.

The old Mentor agreed. Gary, Graham, Jordan, Melody and Savanna loaded into the quest van and drove off toward the city leaving Kelsey and Sara behind.

"Chiron do you think its smart to go after her?" Asked Sara through her Telepathy so Kelsey couldn't hear he replied out loud.

"Don't worry Gary wouldn't have started getting these feelings if it weren't time." He didn't seem to direct it to her, he seemed to be saying it to himself like trying to convince himself of the missions importance they all trudged back to the camp through the snow.

A tree branch rustled loudly Kelsey looked up and saw a short girl's form, her hair was very long but it seemed to be tied back in a ponytail, She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a winter coat, her boots were dark but very stylish the girl matched Jamie's description exactly; Kelsey was frozen in place at the barrier for some time by the girls burning red eyes, when she turned to get Chiron and Sara to look the girl was gone.

On the road Gary is concentrating hard on the road due to the sudden and harsh wind and blizzard conditions, he was praying hard to his father to lighten up but there was no answer and he couldn't stop the conditions and Drive, he didn't want to give the wheel to Jordan because Driving cleared his head.

They reached the city within an hour and split off like they said they would, Melody Savanna and Jordan went into the Empire State Building while Gary and Graham went into the subway systems to get to the park faster. After a few minutes of silence Graham shifted in his seat.

"So Gary... Um I think this is the first time we've...yah know actually...hung out." Said Graham twiddling his thumbs, he was a tall boy and very skinny he had elvish features like his other siblings he kind of reminded Gary of a Brown haired Luke but much kinder and his outlook was much less sinister than his older brother.

"Yah your right, so whatcha want to talk about while we have time?" Asked Gary trying to sound upbeat.

"Could you tell me about Luke, and what happened on Atlas' Mountain?" He asked almost afraid to.

"Sure, I'll tell yah..." Gary told him about the events of the fight on the Mountain, but seeing the look on Graham's face about when Luke fell Gary felt obligated to tell Graham that he suspected that Luke was still alive but he would have to be dealt with in the end. The truth was Gary felt that Luke could be saved. The boys were very close for many years and it hit him hard while talking to Luke's younger brother.

"What was Luke like before all of this?" Asked Graham.

"Luke was very distant but his heart was in the right place, when it came to his friends, especially Annabeth. They were inseparable until his quest into the Garden of Hesperides after that he became cold and cruel," Said Gary. "But looking back at the old days I find it very hard to fight him even now."

They talked about sports and many other things. Gary was surprised on how similar they were, when they talked about monsters the other people in the train thought they were talking about some stupid card game or something.

The train stopped at the station they were there for. Gary didn't want to leave he was having fun talking with Graham he understood why he and Cookie became good friends like they did.

The snow was falling harder than ever, Graham was shivering so much if he could have he would have caused an earthquake, but Gary was unaffected due to being the child of the Winter God Boreas, he was immune to cold weather.

"So when we get to the Park what do we look for?" asked Graham.

"Something that shouldn't be there," replied Gary.

If you've never seen Central Park in the winter I highly recommend you do because it's beautiful, snow covered everything the trees, fields even the fountains that were usually on were frozen solid and covered in a layer of fluffy white snow. Kids ran around throwing snowballs at each other, people were ice skating on a frozen lake and others were walking dogs or taking pictures. Gary and Graham trudged off into a patch of woods that lead to a secluded patch of grass surrounding a large rock covered in snow and vines.

"This is it, I remember we fought the Rock Titan here about four years ago there's the tree he used to knock Friedan and Cody out with." And Gary looking at a tree that looked like it was ripped out of the ground by a bulldozer.

"Wow you guys fought a Titan?!" Said Graham in surprise.

"Yup, it's like I'm going down memory lane." Said Gary with a slight chuckle. He felt his head where a rock had struck it and now there was a soft spot that if touched it felt like you were poking his brain.

Cookie Jasmine and Megan were traveling by bus on their way back to Manhattan when they stopped at a gas station to have a stretch.

" So who is this Jamie person?" asked Jena.

"She was a very dear friend to us all," began Cookie.

" Not only that she's Gary Steven's and Savanna's cousin she was very kind and pretty much the girl equivalent of Gary." Said Jasmine.

"why haven't you guys mentioned her before?"

"Sara and Gary repressed our memories of her so we wouldn't go after her for our own protection I guess they must have had their reasons or they wouldn't have done it." Said Cookie.

"Well we can't blame him for wanting to protect us and most of the time Gary has a reason for doing the things he does he doesn't do them for the sake of doing it." Said Jena.

The two demigods just looked down as if they were ashamed on how they overreacted when Sara told them the news. "Let's get going we have to get back before something happens." Said Jasmine.

"yah let's go." Said Cookie.

they started walking to the bus but Jena saw something out of the corner of her eye it looked like an arrow.

"Josh look out!" She yelled. He stopped moving at just the right time, the arrow soured past him just narrowly nicking his nose they all turn to see themselves surrounded by Monsters.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (The Story)

On Olympus Savanna Jordan and Melody are doing their Patrols when Jordan asks "so how did Jamie get captured?"

"Well about six years ago we were all on the road going to camp when we were surrounded by monsters, we were just outside of Manhattan by a couple of miles when ..." Savanna looked down.

" When a monster threw himself at us it was huge we couldn't even make out what it was, all of us were unarmed so we couldn't fight back," finished Melody

"Wait you guys were unarmed? I though you guys had Gary's Staff or Cookie's Hammer?" Asked Jordan.

"this is just before that." Said Savanna.

"That's when Cody popped out of the woods and slammed his nunchucks into the monster. He lead us through the woods as fast as he could but monsters were coming left and right he couldn't hold them off by himself." Said Melody.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Cody was Bitten by a Hellhound, so Jamie picked up his nunchucks and tried to fight them off but she was scratched on the arm badly apparently the claw was poisoned because the cut was surrounded with a yellow kind of puss, so Gary picked her up and ran following his instincts we reached camp but once most of us were through the shield a monster cut Gary off from us he was blasted into a tree clutching to Jamie so she wouldn't get hurt."

"In my opinion Gary has sacrificed a lot for our safety he always puts others above himself, it's his brotherly instincts and his fatal flaw." Said Melody.

"He would rather die than have any of us get hurt that's why he does things without anyone's help most of the time." Said Savanna.

"I think after Charlie Died he started to do that more often." Said Melody.

"I never realized how much he sacrificed for us, is that why he won't leave the camp or go to regular school?" Asked Jordan.

"Yah, he tries to keep everyone together because of Jamie's Abduction and Charlie's death they really hit him hard."

"How come Gary and Sara are so close?" Asked Jordan.

"They were raised together even before she was able to read minds she and Gary could sense each other and tell what the other was thinking. They could even tell when each other was upset or hurt emotionally." Said Melody.

"Is this it?" Asked Graham looking at it in wonder Gary turned to see what he was talking about. The rock with the vines had a bronze door handle sticking out of it.

"Yah that's it... but it doesn't look like it's been touched recently which bothers me, if this is what she was looking for and she had half a days head start she should have been here waiting for..." Gary froze then realized something.

"We have to get to the others quick." He grabbed Graham's arm pulling him along, they reached the edge of the park and saw three accidents and a large crowd surrounding it.

"Graham we have to Fly, there's no way we can get around this without going three miles away, we need to get there fast."

"Gary I don't know how to fly, I've only used it once and I was being controlled." Said Graham.

"Okay here's what you do, hold up your arms like your superman, then picture yourself lifting into the air then you should be okay." Graham followed the instructions and started to slowly hover in the air Gary clicked his heels together and grabbed Graham's arm to get him higher they flew over trees and buildings at top speeds then a few birds flew in between them Gary was forced to let Graham go as he started to panic the Hermes boy held up a thumb telling him he was okay they raced to Olympus. They flew up high reaching the gates at the same time Gary landed smoothly but Graham had sort of a crash landing.

At Camp Sara and Kelsey are sitting on the Big house porch.

"Sara, why did you really repress our memories of Jamie?" Asked Kelsey.

"Gary and I were scared for all of your safety, when we got settled into camp it was hard to adjust to Jamie not being here with us, so naturally you guys wanted to go after her."

"Yah I remember that part." She said.

"But what you don't remember is that Ananke told us that we weren't allowed to go after her yet we needed some help."

"Who is Ananke?"

"She is the Protogenoi of Destiny."

"Protogenoi?"

"The Race of immortals that ruled and created the world before the Titans, Gods and Giants."

"Oh, now I understand if we would have gone after her then we all would have been killed or harmed in some kind of way by her instead of whatever took Jamie."

"Yah and if we didn't do what Gary and I did I'm sure most of us wouldn't be here." Just then a loud bang came from the combat arena. Then some campers were running in all directions.

"Monsters have gotten into camp what'll we do?" Asked a younger boy he was fairly new to the Demigod life so he seemed panicked.

"You contact Josh and the others I'll help them, you take me there." Said Kelsey, before Sara could answer she and the boy were gone.

On Olympus Gary and Graham ran through the city to find it mostly abandoned, some of the Gods were out doing some Recruitment like persuading some of the other Minor Gods to fight on their side, or like Ares Apollo and Artemis some of them were Fighting Legendary monsters, except for a few minor gods and little godlings who worked Security for the gods power sources, they moved out of the boys way as they ran past them.

"Gary what's going on?" Asked Graham following close behind.

"It was a trap, she asked for directions knowing you would report it to me, she's trying,to draw us all out in the field who ever took her must have her under some kind of mind control." Once Graham heard trap they both pored on the speed and entered the throne room to find Savanna standing next to a Scythe.

"What happened?" Asked Gary.

"It was Jamie, somehow she got on Olympus, she knocked Melody out and kidnapped Jordan." She replied it looked like she had a small cut on her lip.

"Where's Melody now?" Asked Gary.

"I got Hestia to look after her until you got back."

"'Until we got back' what did you mean by that?" Asked Graham.

"She told us you were on your way, she must have known you two were coming." Said Savanna.

Just then a small smoke cloud appeared between them and Sara's face was staring at them.

"Gary! It's Horrible Josh, Jasmine and Jena were attacked on the road...it was Jamie."

"That's impossible, she was just here she kidnapped Jordan." Said Savanna.

"How do you know?" Said Gary.

"I was talking with them through an Iris message then Jamie Appeared next to them and everything flashed green and then they were gone." She said.

"Are you and Kelsey safe?" Asked Gary.

"Yah were fine here but I can't get a hold of Friedan or Emma, Annabeath said they went on a scouting mission but never returned until our connection with her went dead now I can't get a hold of her any more."

"This is bad, have you contacted Steven and Cody yet?" Asked Savanna.

"Yah they got a ride from Apollo they should be on Olympus any minute. Once I told them about Cookie and the others they dropped everything to come help." Said Sara.

"Okay I don't think she can get into camp without someone's permission so you two stay there we'll contact you as soon as we figure something out," as he said this a crash was herd and Kelsey stormed into the room "Sara I put them under a Charmspeek trance but I can't hold them off any more."

"What's going on?" Asked Gary.

"Monsters have entered the camp from the Forest where capture the flag is usually held the campers are holding them off Mr. D is nowhere to be seen"

"Mr. D is out with Hephaestus on recruitment duty he won't be there." Said Gary.

"Chiron is trying to keep things calm but it's not..." The door burst open behind them and Jamie entered welding twin Tonfa they were about as long as her arms and they looked sharp she whacked Sara in the head and knocked her out.

"Sara!" Shouted Kelsey she cracked her whip but she wasn't fast enough Jamie charged her they flew at each other out of sight of the message, the group herd loud bangs and a table breaking "Kelsey are you okay?" Cried out Graham, then Jamie's face appeared in the vision.

"Hello Son of Boreas your team doesn't stand a chance." Her eyes were clouded in a sort of mist that showed that she was being controlled.

"Jamie please don't do this were Family." Said Gary, She looked into his eyes and then held her head like she was getting a pulsing headache then waved her hand in the cloud and the connection was lost.

"Gary what do we do?" Asked Graham.

"I... I don't know."

"we know one thing She's being brainwashed into doing this." Said Savanna.

"good Analyses." Said Apollo walking in followed by Steven and Cody.

"Gary what's going on?" Asked Steven.

"What's this I hear about Jamie being back?" Asked Cody.

Gary explained everything to them to catch them up to speed Apollo watched on very interested Gary turned to him for some advice.

"Hmmm, this sounds familiar... Oh yah take a look at this." Apollo Hands Gary a scroll.

" Memories that were locked away

Brought back for another day,

Revenge tests a team of friends,

Heat against Cold must all withstand

Four brothers must think as one

One for a daughter and another for a son." When Gary finished reading it he looked at Apollo. "Is this from Ananke? Did she give this to you?"

"Yah how did yah know little dude?"

"Wild guess, do you know what it means?"

"Nope no clue it wasn't made by my Oracle so I don't know, not to mention she is the Protagenoi of Destiny that's higher up than I have clearance for," the young looking gods smile faded by the negative answer he gave.

"Okay here's what we should do," said Savanna raising her hand for attention as if she were starting to get annoyed. "Why don't we bring Blue in he could track where our friends are since he can always find his prey maybe it works the same with friends."

Gary and the others looked at her very impressed. They walked over to a shrine over by the back of the throne room there was a small fountain of water creating a tiny Rainbow. Gary held up a drachma and tossed it into the Rainbow.

"O Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering, Christine Ann Ward, Federalsburg Maryland 25950 Auction Road."

The vision shimmered then he was looking at his mother who seemed to be looking down at him, "G, What are you doing in my Soup?" Asked his mother her face was red but pleasant.

"It's an Iris Message, we were wondering is Popsi or Mom-Mom there?"

"Yah, they just arrived ten Minutes ago," she looked in his Icy Blue Eyes sensing something was wrong. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Gary told her about everything that was happening, she too seemed to be under the memory Repression but didn't react as much even though she raised Jamie for most of the Girls life. Jamie's mother was killed in an armed bank Robbery so custody went to the next of kin which was Mrs. Ward since the father was gone.

"What did you need?"

"We're going to need Blue for a little while we believe Jamie's under some kind of mind control. She took everyone but Graham, Steven, Savanna, Cody, Melody and me " Said Gary.

"And we want you to go to Aeolia with Aeolus and Eos." Said Apollo.

"G who is that young man?" Asked his mother.

"Oh this is Apollo he's helping us." His mother looked at the god in awe.

"Wow, Aeolus come here G's on an Iris Message." She said. The old god looked into the message and was explained everything which for the safety of the children's families he agreed to take Gary's teammates families to Aeolia and treat it like a vacation. He swiped his hand through the mist and the call was disconnected. With a gust of wind a Siberian Husky was sitting behind them wagging his tail.

"Blue boy!" Said Savanna, the dog regarded her then jumped on top of her and licked her face he was so excited that he looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Hey bubba, we need your help with something." Said Gary, the dog cocked his head in interest " could you track down the owner of this necklace." He dangled it in front of the dogs nose which he enthusiastically sniffed all over. He then sniffed the air and ran out of the room. Graham and Cody ran after him Gary was reluctant but chased after them, with his younger siblings right behind.

"Well this is where I leave you if I don't the opposite side of the world won't have any sun see yah, oh and Savanna keep tight to that bow of yours." Said Apollo. He glowed brightly then disappeared.

"Wait G what about Melody?" Asked Savanna.

"Oh right would you mind staying with her?"

"Sure Cody your with me!" Said Savanna. Cody and her went off towards a large building with a giant fire blazing on the roof that symbolized Hestia the Goddess of the Hearth and Home.

Gary Steven Graham and Blue got to the Elevator and got back down to the city. Once out they raced to the subways, they waited for one of the stations to be emptied then started to walk down one of the tracks Blue started scratching at one of the Sewage drains so Gary opened it and they jumped down into the hole. It was very dark so Graham unsheathed his sword to illuminate the drain enough for them to see, Blue sprinted down the opposite way into the darkness, Gary and the other two gave chase as fast as they could. They came to an opening to an underground combat Arena. The walls were high as if they reached up to the surface. Their were several tunnels that lead throughout, Monsters and Halfbloods walked around Telekhines, some giants even some snake women were slithering around.

A Laistrygonian Giant was walking through the center of the arena holding a Chain that was wrapped around nine hooded peoples necks legs and hands.

"The others," whispered Steven "this isn't going to be easy there are too many monsters we can't fight them all and rescue the others."

Blue started to growl at something then a fully grown hell hound popped out of the shadows and caught the smaller dog under one of its paws. Gary's staff appeared in his hand quickly as did Stevens Boomerangs.

Graham sliced the Hell hound in two but Blue was hurt badly blood seemed to be pouring out of his neck from the Hellhound's claw, a loud clanking was herd then the drain they were standing in tilted and spilled them out onto the middle of the arena monsters and Halfbloods regarded them, out of nowhere a net sailed into the air and trapped the hero's and injured dog. The next thing they knew they were whacked in the heads but something blunt.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four (The Choice)

Melody just gained consciousness in a room of comfort it seemed to take the form of anything she wanted one second it was a floating cloud then it was a beautiful forest then it was a Meadow full of beautiful flowers, Savanna and Cody were standing at the door, she looked over at them and sat up.

"What happened?"

"Jamie attacked us, she's under some kind of mind control." Said Savanna.

"Call Sara get her and Kelsey..." Said Melody.

"We can't camp was attacked as far as we know Kelsey and Sara were taken, Cookie and the others too," said Savanna.

"Where's Gary and Graham?"

"They went with Steven and Blue to find out where she went." Said Cody.

"Okay now what do we do?" Asked Melody.

"I'm still having trouble with that last thing Apollo said to you 'keep tight to that bow' what did that mean?" Said Cody

"Keep tight to..." Whispered Savanna then she had a look of wonder then without thinking she took off her hair clip and her bow appeared in her hand replacing the clip, she walked outside followed by the others and shot a golden arrow into the air it stopped just above her head and started to move in the direction of where the three boys and the dog went.

They followed quickly, once they got into the sewers the arrow started spinning then pointed down to the ground to find a trail of ice, the arrow faded and disappeared. Gary was smart and left a trail so he could find his way back. They followed Cody lead the way sniffing the air frantically, then He stopped.

"I smell monsters." He said worried.

"How many?" Asked Savanna.

"Hundreds."

They stopped and before they could react they heard a loud clanking and just in front of them the tunnel tilted they jumped back just in time if they had made one more step forward they would have been caught.

"Ok that was weird." Said Savanna they saw a path that lead off to the left they walked through and found themselves in the center of the outfit. Monsters and Demigods were walking around getting fitted for weapons and armor Melody Cody and Savanna hid in the passage.

"Okay what are we going to do if they didn't see the trap it's likely that Gary and the others were captured." Said Melody.

"Yah but we can't leave this tunnel, we'll get caught." Said Cody.

"No, that's not going to happen." Said Melody.

"Hmmm, let's think if we leave the tunnel we'll get captured, if we don't we'll never find the others. How can we get around without being noticed?" Said Savanna.

"I got it, we'll knock out three guards and take their uniforms." Said Melody.

"Like the Lion, Scarecrow and Tin-man did in Wizard of Oz." Said Savanna.

"Exactly," she peeked through the door and saw three demigods walking their way Melody kicked one in the face and he crumpled to the ground, Savanna turned one of their helmets around and beat him in the head and he smashed into a wall, and Cody slammed both of his hooves into another's chest.

They put on their uniforms and ran off down the direction where the guards were running, they found the hundreds of monsters that Cody was smelling they were crowded together as if watching something they weaved in and out of the crowd and found probably the worst thing they could have seen. Each one of their friends were being held at sword point none of them could move. They had Bronze chains wrapped around their necks legs and hands, Blue had a bronze collar around his neck and the Giant had a leash that he pulled to keep the dog in check, blue had a large bite mark on his neck just behind the collar and he seemed to be limping badly. Even Annabeth was there, she too was bound and held at sword point it looked like she was cut badly. Friedan looked horrible as if he had been mauled by Cerberus. Emma was so pale she almost looked like a ghost they seemed to have been the worst injured wise.

There was a young woman leaning against a motorcycle wearing a black bikers jacket, black pants and a spiked belt, he had spiky black hair with a stripe of white in the front, she carried a black whip on her belt, smoke revved out of the exhaust That surrounded her making her look sinister.

"That's Nemesis she's one of the gods who joined Kronos, this is bad, she's the Goddess of Revenge she's not going to be easy to beat." Said Melody.

"Guards take their weapons to the Vault." She said her voice was smooth but cruel. Two Giants searched the young Demigods they found; Gary's staff and Shoes, Sara's Axe Jacket and throwing knives Emma's Mace and Bubo, Josh's hammer, Graham's sword and Shield, Annabeth's knife, they took everything and stuffed them into sacks. The giants looked like dirty buff Santa Claus' without the red suits. Gary started struggling but one of the guards slashed at him cutting his arm it started to gush blood so he stopped. As that happened Melody balled her fist but Savanna grabbed her shoulder. They backed off away from the crowd.

"We have to get their weapons to them somehow." Said Cody.

"Your right but how?" Asked Melody

"I have an idea, who's the quietest out of us all?"

"That's easy, Savanna." Said Melody.

"Exactly she could follow them and retrieve the weapons before they even knew what hit them while you and I go to their Cells to see where everyone is."

"Great and we'll meet back here in twenty minutes." Said Melody.

Savanna disappeared in the crowd while Cody and Melody follow their friends who were still being held at sword point. The Laistrygonian Giant was still pulling them along with the lead chain, he was off putting but he wore a pair of Black jeans, a black overcoat like private detectives wear and he also wore a Dark Purple turtle neck, his hair was slicked back and he had a large Scar across his eye, he looked blind in the eye but he didn't look like anyone to be messed with, As their friends walked down a narrow hall they were lined up against a wall spread out evenly, then prison doors opened and they were all pushed inside and the doors were slammed shut behind them.

"You two," said the Laistrygonian Giant pointing to Melody and Cody, "stay here these prisoners do not leave their cells." His voice matched his outlook it boomed like a bomb went off as he spoke.

"Yes Sir," they said together the Giant and two other Guards left the hall laughing and talking loudly. "In an hour we'll go back in and kill them all."

"Okay we know where they're being held all we have to do is get them their weapons." Said Cody.

"Yup let's get back to Savanna."

They meet up with her in the tunnel where they first entered the compound Savanna got every one of their friends weapons.

"The guards were simpletons all I had to do was make some noise and I replaced their bag with mine I didn't even have to kill them." Said Savanna.

"Great lets get moving they won't stand a chance if we don't give them the weapons." Said Melody.

They walked to the hall where their friends were being held, Melody slipped into the cells and handed the weapons to their friends, when she got to Friedan's cell second to last in the hall, she found him missing.

"That's not possible I saw them place him in here just a few minutes ago." There was a knock on the door.

"Melody hurry up there's no time, we still have to give Sara her Axe and Knives." Whispered Cody.

"Okay, " she left the cell. She snuck into the cell next door and found Sara in the corner.

"Sara it's me Melody, I've brought you your axe and knives, "

"Mel, thank the gods," she replied.

"what's wrong why are your crying?"

"They took Friedan he's gone I don't know where he was taken." She said.

" we'll have to figure that out later right now we have to move the others are getting ready for the assault. When the guards open your cell you kill them and meet up with the others in the hall we'll be at the end and we are going to fight our way out."

"Okay see you in a bit."

They parted ways, Melody, Savanna and Cody walked down the hall to the entrance, they pretended to be standing guard when thirteen guards walked past seconds later they herd a loud ruckus then their friends ran down the hall each of them had their weapons drawn. They took off their helmets and sprinted to the exit with the others close behind, they took off the armor as they ran. monsters turned in their direction and tried to attack but their weapons were too quick.

Cookie and Graham got in front and fought two demigods each after they tried to intercept them. Jasmine shot an arrow at a crowd of monsters making a few of them dicentagrated when the arrow exploded.

Emma and Savanna were Covering Blue who was struggling to keep up with everyone because of his hind leg being hurt. Sara was pulling Jena Along as a Demigod separated them from the rest of the group Along with Annabeth Gary and Jordan they look around and see a gate.

"Melody the exits this way." Said Gary. He sprinted off in the opposite direction He lead his section of the group to the gate as it started to close but he held it open, it started to push him down farther and farther.

Jena was the first person to pass him "Jena take my staff I can't hold the gate open with one arm." She took it and waited for the others to get under he lowered down to one knee as the gate continued to get lower and lower. Melody got the rest of the group over to the gate they filed one after another sliding underneath, Melody slid under last, as he went to slip under it a whip wrapped around his neck and he was flung backwards. The gate slammed down and locked him in the arena, his friends were on the opposite side.

"Not so fast." Said Nemesis. Gary looked up at her to find Jamie and A Laistrygonian Giant standing next to her he giant punched Gary in the face and he was slammed into the gate.

"Gary!" Yelled Melody.

"GOOOOOO!" He yelled, many of his friends were trying to lift up the gate but they weren't strong enough. The Laistrygonian Giant kicked Gary in the chest slamming him into the gate again, there was a snap, Gary's collar bone had snapped. he stood and charged them but the giant grabbed the demigods throat and slammed him into the solid brick wall. The Giant moved closer and grabbed Gary's throat Gary's hand sparked with electricity and as the Giant tightened Around his throat Gary placed his electrified Hand over the giants shocking him blasting him backwards. Gary stood and held up his hand and a beam of ice shot so fast at the three targets (Nemesis, Jamie and the Laistrygonian Giant) that he thought they were frozen solid but Jamie held up both of her hands and shot a blast of pure heat at her older Cousin. The room was covered in ice on one side it looked like a frozen wonderland full of beaut. On the opposite side of the room, if the walls could they would have melted like the sun were in the very room the group watched on behind the gates too stunned to leave. It seemed like a battle of pure wills neither were giving an inch.

"I said Go!" yelled Gary shooting a blast of air at his friends making all of them fly backwards as he did this the beam of heat crept closer and closer to him.

"I'll hold them for as long as I can JUST GO!" The heat started to push its way closer and closer to Gary as he started to struggle with is injured head and his arm was gushing blood from where he was cut. His shoulder was bruised badly it was surprising he could hold it up.

"Melody we have to go." Said Sara pulling her along.

"No, I'm not leaving him," she started to try to lift the gate but Sara and Cody grabbed her and tried to drag her away but they were struggling to hold her. Her's and Gary's eyes met and she stopped struggling.

"I can't hold this forever go!" He yelled holding up his other hand with effort sending another wind blast towards his friends.

Cookie had Savanna in his arms pulling her back away from the gate Steven was struggling the most it took Jordan Graham and Jasmine to pull him away.

"NO! I'm not leaving I'm staying!" He yelled as Jordan bear hugged him. He broke free so Jasmine and Graham tackled him to the ground and started to drag him away.

Blue was being carried by Emma who was in the lead followed by Jena, Annabeth and Kelsey. Cody was helping Sara pull Melody back up the tunnel. They sprinted into the darkness and as gary turned around a giant fist slammed in his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (The Conspiracy)

The tunnel lead to Central Park under the trunk of a tree once everyone was out Savanna Froze the entrance closed.

"why did you pull us out of there he's going to die!" Screamed Melody.

"They wouldn't have pulled him back if they wanted to kill him they would have let the gate crush him or shoot arrows at him we need a plan." Said Sara "Let's go back to camp to regroup, there's no point in trying to go in half cocked that's what gets people killed." Said Emma.

They all agreed and Jasmine worked double time to heal everyone's injuries that they received during their captures Blue was first which wasn't up for discussion then it was Annabeth's arm. Jordan drove all the way back to camp. Once in the borders they went straight to Chiron who listened to the story his face was pained but he managed:

"Steven, Savanna I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Asked Steven.

"You two need to summon your father and Uncles."

"Why, they won't answer trust me I've tried and plus Stevens never tried to do it before." Said Savanna.

"They'll answer trust me." Said the old Centaur.

Down in the underground Arena Jamie is standing over Friedan's unconscious form in a cell it was very dark, it was only lit by a single candle. The Laistrygonian Giant was standing behind her rubbing his hand apparently it was bleeding from where he punched Gary.

"He looks so familiar." She said.

"He means nothing to you, this army is your family now you were abandoned by your family and they are the ones to blame." Said The Giant placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Why did they hesitate to fight me then? Why didn't that boy with the Blue eyes fight back with everything he had? He was too easy to defeat." She asked, her eyes were surrounded with mist as she spoke.

"I think its time for some more training."

They left the room and Friedan shot up quickly he searched the room and found a small flask glowing purple "thanks dad." He whispered uncapping it, his spear formed and he readied it. He waited patiently for the next person to enter the room.

Out on the combat field Jamie was armed with her Tonfa where the giant was armed with a large Sling shot he shot several rocks at her which she deflected easily then as she deflected more and more the rocks started to get bigger and they sailed faster she started to move faster herself but one of the rocks hit her knuckles and she screamed in pain.

"Dammit that hurt."

"Are you getting soft on me?"

"Of corse not Butch, but it still hurt it got my knuckle."

They continued their training and Gary was being dragged past them the golden locket fell off his neck as they dragged him back to a cell. Butch watched on very amused so he called off the training, Once Jamie was finished with her training she started walking off, she looked down and saw the necklace once she opened it the mist around her eyes cleared. She looked at Butch in pure hatred then quickly turned the corner and ran to the cell she just came from she opened the cell door and slipped inside.

Friedan's spear slashed through the air at her face but she ducked at the last second but he feinted with the butt of it and slammed her into the wall.

" how did you..." She began.

"Shut up," he barked, "I'll ask the questions..." He Paused "Jamie? Is that you?"

"Yah... Friedan right?" She asked.

"You remember me?" He replied.

"Of corse I do, I am the one who got you and Sara together after all." He helped her up had they hugged. We winced in pain but assured her he was okay.

"Okay we have to make a plan to get out of here."

"Wait the others are here too they need my help."

"No they don't the others escaped, the only one who needs our help right now is Gary."

She explained everything that happened to him and they decided to work together to get Gary out. They snuck out of the cell together and through the compound. Jamie took him to the Armory to get in a disguise.

On the surface Sara and Melody were in the Ares Cabin drawing up plans for the assault on the compound Cookie was working in the forges to make sure their weapons were in top form. Savanna and Steven were in the Big House praying to their father and uncles.

The others were waiting restlessly around for everything to be done.

"Concentrate hard they only reveal themselves if you really mean it." Said Chiron circling them.

"I've done this a million times, they have never answered my calls." Said Savanna in frustration.

"I know, but you have to concentrate, feel their power then project them in front of you." Said Chiron still circling them as if this were part of the summoning. Savanna closed her eyes then quickly opened them. The next thing they knew the room got cold all of the sudden then it got intensely warm and then comfortable. The three of them turn to find four beings standing side by side.

"It took you long enough to call." Said the one in the middle he wore a green billowing cloak with matching pants and muscle shirt. He wore a crown made of spring flowers. He held a black staff that matched Gary's except for one thing the crystal was green instead of blue. He had flower like wings on his back. The crystals power radiated through the room as he spoke.

"Indeed, I have to agree with Eureus they are a little later than I thought." Said the other, it was Zepherus he wore an orange cloak covering an orange business suit he also had a crown made of yellow and Orange leaves. He also carried a staff same structure and everything except the crystal was Orange. His wings seemed like a leaf like structure.

"You were waiting for us?" Asked Steven.

"Yes, we weren't able to come to you unless you called." Said the oldest looking god he wore a grey sleeveless shirt with baggy sweat pants covered by a blue billowing cloak embroidered with snowflake patterns he had a thin blanket of snow on his shoulders. He had ice like wings on his back. Though he didn't wear a crown his hair was frozen in a crown shaped pattern.

"Hi dad." Said Savanna. When she said that Steven looked at her then to the god she had addressed.

"D...Dad?" He managed.

"It's okay son..."

"Oh come on Boreas let's get on with what we have to do here." Said the final god. He wore a flaming cloak the temperature of the room seemed to rise as he spoke, he wore a pair of red gym shorts and did not wear a shirt showing off his impressive muscles, his staff matched the others except the crystal was red like lava. His eyes were an intense flame and his hair was on fire. (literally it was on fire.)

"Fine Notus let's begin, first of all we were supposed to be summoned her by Gary but seeing as he has been captured you are the only ones who could do it," Said Zephyrus.

"But you two will suffice I believe right my lords." Said Chiron from the back of the room behind the two demigods. The gods regarded him.

"We are here only to give you information On what you have to do to save Gary." Said Boreas.

"And Jamie." Said Notus.

"Excuse me but I have a question." Said Steven.

"And what is that?" Asked Boreas.

"Which one of you is Jamie's father?" He said pointing at the other three gods and not his father.

Notus looked away the temperature turned back to normal and Savanna understood.

"It's you!" She said pointing at Notus, the other three brothers looked at him.

"Yes she is my Daughter, I haven't been able to admit that she was captured. It was a hard day for me as a parent." He began.

"It was a hard day for my brother when she was snatched right out of his arms." Said Savanna. When she said this he moved toward her to slap her in the face but his younger brothers held him back.

"Anyway, the best way for your team to succeed is to defeat Nemesis at her own game, once you get Jamie on your side her powers are sure to weaver giving you a chance to get them both back." Said Boreas.

Down in the underground arena Nemesis was sitting on her bike apparently she was talking into an Iris Message it wasn't clear who she was talking to but the voice was in Ancient Greek and hard to understand Gary was unconscious at her feet.

"Yes he's here as planed and the four wind gods are at the camp, if we can attack their domains now we could cripple their powers so they can't fight for Zeus."

There was a loud groan like sound, she seemed to understand it because she nodded and swiped her hand through the mist.

"As long as your friends have your pathetic uncles and Father away their domains are vulnerable and we can destroy them." She boasted. She kicked his form into a small cage and hoisted it into the air.

"Sara you have to get the wind gods to leave they can't stay there." Thought Gary. It was the hardest thing he had ever done he had never tried to contact Sara before.

At camp Sara was in the Ares cabin doodling on a paper when Gary's voice whispered in her mind. It got louder and louder. Sara held her hands to her head as if it were painful to her. Melody tried to help her up.

"Sara what's wrong?"

"It's Gary, he's...he's telling me to get the wind gods to leave." She said.

"We need to get to the big house." The two girls race to the big house and barge into the room where the four gods, Chiron, Steven and Savanna were standing.

"Gary's contacted Sara." Said Melody.

"Take my hand." Said Eurous. He and Sara clasped hands and they herd "Sara get the wind gods back to their domains Nemesis is targeting them, hurry."

"We need to get to our homes Gary told us that they are targeting our sources of power."

"How about this, when their forces..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six (the Wild Ride)

Friedan and Jamie are keeping to the shadows then she hears the whistle that they use to call her.

"Friedan I have to keep up the sheared of being on their side, if I don't they'll get suspicious and there smarter than you think."

"Okay just be careful," she ran off away from him, then he held his side from where he was severely injured apparently it was bad but he didn't let it on he mainly didn't want to worry her. He leaned up against a wall but herd footsteps coming his way and started to run and ducked into a corner. Three guards ran past him followed by a Hellhound. Friedan moved leaving a smudge of blood on the wall where he was leaning.

He walked around the compound ducking in and out of rooms and tunnels keeping out of the paths of guards and monsters. He reached the room where Nemesis locked Gary up in the cage. Friedan rushed over to the rope that was holding him in the air and got his friend down as soon as the cage hit the ground an alarm blared and within seconds monsters and Demigods filled the room Gary was still unconscious so he didn't see any of it Friedan made his spear appear within seconds he went to strike a monster but Butch appeared he grabbed the spear at its shaft and pushed the boy to the ground. Butch snapped the spear in two and threw them at the boys feet he grabbed the sharpened end of the broken spear and went to strike but Butch was faster than anticipated and the giant kicked the boy in the ribs, "Gary...help...me..."

"He won't be hearing anything any time soon." Said Nemesis.

"What did you do to him?"

"It's called a sleep spell useful when your cousin is Hypnos the god of Dreams." She laughed then two guards rushed forward and he was captured.

Butch kicked him into his cell and made a bigger fire. He took off the boys shoes and held them over the fire and kept asking the same question "who let you out?" he was tough Butch broke both of Friedan's legs, but Friedan didn't give him the satisfaction he just laughed at the pain like a lunatic.

"Who let you escape?" Asked Butch slamming a brawny fist into the demigods face. Friedan spat blood in his face and continued to laugh. The giant retaliated with a swift punch breaking his nose.

"who released you?!" He yelled. Friedan just laughed then caught a glimpse of Jamie.

"get me the bucket and rag!" Said Butch to the guard behind him.

"yes sir!" Said the guy he left the room and seconds later returned with a bucket filled with water and a big rag.

"Hold it over his mouth." Butch told the guard. Once he did Butch started to pore the water slowly onto the cloth beginning his torture once again. They took the rag off of the boys face and he began to spit up water and blood.

"who released you!?" He said again now getting frustrated. He grabbed his guards sword and clasped it tightly in his hand.

"Butch stop, he can't tell us anything if he's dead, and we need the leverage for Gary to join us." Said Jamie as Butch went to cut off Friedan's head. He growled then looked at Nemesis who agreed with the girl.

Butch wiped his fist and face clean of blood with the demigods own shirt. He stood up and shut the door "Just Kill me! Kill ME!" Yelled Friedan as they started walking away from his cell.

"In time my young friend. In time." Said Nemesis walking away with a smug look on her face.

"The assault will be ready in an hour." Said another guard talking into a cell phone.

"Good have a small force stay behind just to be sure those stupid Demigods don't get any wise ideas to attack. "

"Understood." Said Jamie and Butch together. They walked down the hall then Butch pushed her up against a wall Covering her chest with one hand. He looked so angry that she didn't even try to make any witty remarks. His uninjured eye flared like it was made of fire, the other looked intimidating but empty.

"How is it you leave my sights for an hour and this boy escapes undetected, and gets into the armory to steal our own armor?"

"I...I don't know. I was on patrol with a few Demigods you can ask anyone." She said as he pulled her long hair.

"I intend to." He said with a grin on his face.

She stood there leaning against the wall in her armor, then she waited for everyone to get back to what they were doing and ran back to Friedan's cell. When she got close she herd;

"KILL ME, KILL ME!" And laughter filled with pain and insanity. She opened the door and slipped into the shadows.

"Friedan are you okay?" He was spitting blood and crawling around when he finally sat upright his legs were completely destroyed he wouldn't be able to run much less fight.

"Do I look okay?" He said, she looked hurt "I'm sorry I just... I don't want to be the one that gets Gary to join the other side."

"You won't if I have any say over it," she replied he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. As she walked away she herd him sobbing quietly, she went to her bed chambers and went to her bunk and opened up a chest at the end of the bed and took out an outfit and laid it down on the bed. She took off her armor and put on the new outfit.

It was a long camo Skirt that reached down to her feet, a Black long sleeve shirt, and brown cowgirl boots, she tied her hair in braids it reached a few inches past her butt and placed a pair of sunglasses on her head. Her belt had two loops on either side where she placed each Tonfa. She looked ready for battle and the runway for a fashion show she was that beautiful and frightening at the same time.

As she walked past a few guards they looked at her as if they were shocked to see this side of her. Butch turned the corner and saw her he looked impressed.

"Nice outfit, it's perfect for combat." He placed his hand on her shoulder then walked off toward where Gary was being held.

Out on the surface the gods were waiting for their domains to be attacked which happened none the less, Notus was attacked first but he was faster than the monsters anticipated and they were wiped out quickly. They weren't anticipating him being there to fight back.

The second team that was sent to take out Boreas fell before they even got within one hundred yards of the front gates of his palace. They didn't even stand a chance.

The other two gods were just as fast and swift Zephyrus Opened up an Iris message to Sara who was waiting for them to call. They were lined up in the subway where Gary and the boys found the went through the tunnel where Melody, Savanna and Cody entered from;

"Okay Savanna you and Jasmine get high and cover everyone, Kelsey you and Jena sneak around to get the jump on Nemesis the rest of us will be waiting for your signal." Said Sara.

Over in the center of the arena Gary was taken out of his cage and thrown on the sandy ground. He sat up his collar bone was broken so he took off his dress shirt and made a splint out of it though it was make shift it was all he had a booming laugh caught his attention he turned to see Butch arms crossed and laughing, Jamie innocent looking, and Nemesis just as sinister as ever. They had someone in front of them they had a bag over their head so he couldn't see who it was and several monsters and Demigods they were all standing behind them.

"So, young son of Boreas, your team is gone and your family is crippled, you are in no shape to fight us all. What are you going to do now?" Said Nemesis.

"It doesn't matter if I'm out numbered I will still fight until the end," the goddess cracked her whip and he cringed in pain as it cut his cheek even though he was all the way across the arena.

"Oh really?" She taunted.

"Yah, check on your so called forces taking out my family." He had a bright grin across his face then he let out a maddening laugh. Jamie looked on scared for Gary's life. She desperately looked at her cousin like she was trying to tell him to flee or something to that matter but his eyes were fixed on the Goddesses.

"Do it," she said to a guard who immediately started to make phone calls "they are not picking up My lady."

"Fools," she charged Gary so fast he didn't have any time to move.

"How?" She grabbed his shoulder and started to squeeze.

"You weren't expecting a telepath were you," he said in pain but he was laughing.

She let him go and as fast as she got to him she returned to her side. She took the bag off of the person on the ground revealing them to be Friedan the boy was bleeding from the nose and mouth he spat some blood on the ground. the person was soaked from head to toe, their legs were mangled. He looked unrecognizable until he looked Gary in the eye, Gary's smile faded when he saw his broken and beaten friend.

"Oh, nothing to say now? No witty remarks?" She taunted then she took her guards sword and pointed it at Friedan's chest "You have a choice, either you can join Kronos or you can try and fight us and your friend here Dies."

"Gary, don't there only..." She swiftly kicks him in the mouth so he couldn't talk.

"Stop!" Gary yelled. kneeling down on the ground he looked pathetic a make shift splint made of a shirt holding up one of his arms, he had a cut on the other, and he was unarmed.

"I'll..." He froze when A familiar voice filled his mind, Nemesis was looking at him in wonder like she was trying to figure out why he paused, "Gary duck when I say." Another smile filled his face.

"I'll never join you."

"Duck!" Said the voice from behind. He dodge rolled to the right, three arrows filled the room, once they hit the ground smoke exploded throughout the arena, everyone was confused guards ran in all directions. Nemesis still held the sword to Friedan's chest while Butch and Jamie were off to the side. She apparently started to fight him like a wild animal going after prey.

"How?" Said Nemesis. Another whip appeared from the shadows and wrapped itself around the goddesses arm and pulled her away from Friedan. It was Kelsey they both seemed to despise each other, they both cracked their whips at the same time Fire met Energy and booms were herd.

Sara, Blue, Cookie, Melody, Jordan, Graham, and Cody came from behind Gary and charged several monsters. Savanna and Jasmine covered everyone with their arrows, Jena sprinted through the fight to get to Friedan. Steven got to Gary and held out his hand.

"You going to sit there all day or are you going to fight, old man."

"You bet little bro." Gary got up and with Steven sprinted his way through the fight, monsters maneuvered their way toward the two brothers. Boomerangs left Stevens hands defeating two monsters Gary slid under one Giant and he kicked two demigods in the faces and kept running to Jamie and Butch who were fighting each other.

"Jamie's on our side now?" Asked Steven.

"She was never on their side, but that's not important she needs help." Said Gary. Two Harpies swooped down from the sky, Steven noticed them first and pushed Gary out of the way and was carried into the fighting. Gary slid on the ground then stood looking at the Chaos around him.

Cody was fighting three Demigods and a Giant, he seemed to be doing well, Sara was slashing through her enemies like paper, Melody went mono e mono with a few snake Women, Jordan and Graham were fighting a few Hellhounds close to her. Jena was fighting a Demigod close to Friedan's unconscious form she seemed to be doing well despite being a mortal.

Gary got closer and closer to Jamie and Butch but every time he got closer than a few feet an enemy would back him up farther. Cookie, Blue and Steven stood next to him and Emma soured above via her mechanical Owl, they shook their heads at each other then charged toward Jamie and Butch a hell hound charged the Hero's but Cookie slammed his hammer into it sending it flying out of sight a demigod brandishing a spear came toward them and Blue launched himself at the boy and started biting his arm. The boy yielded and the dog tackled another guard quickly. Steven tossed his boomerang at a telekhine and the monster went up in sulfurous smoke. A harpy soured down and went to tackle Gary but Emma intercepted it they soured into the darkness Gary had a flash back to when He, Percy, Annabeth, Zoë and Thalia battled on the top of Mount Orthys. Gary pushed through and slid under a demigods legs and round house kicked him into a wall.

The roman camper from last year stepped in front of Gary. Their eyes flared when they spotted each other.

"you!" shouted Gary

"you!" Shouted the Roman, they charged each other but a Net spring out of the darkness and the roman was captured, Gary looked back and saw his sister standing there with her bow Drawn.

"Get Going!" She yelled as a giant bounded toward her but Cookie Tackled the giant and Savanna shot it as it hit the ground.

Cookie Blue and Steven were forced back to fight a few monsters that were overwhelming their friends and Gary was alone. He sprinted toward his cousin and her opponent. Butch knocked Jamie on the ground weaponless, Butch towered over her held up his sword and went to strike her with one slash but Gary appeared and punched the giant so hard in the face that he flew backward away from them.

"Gary?"

"Hey J, let's Finnish this." He replied holding out his hand she took it and they stood side by side both were weaponless and Gary was only able to use one arm, Gary charged first holding the giant by the waste so he couldn't move but the giant slammed both arms down onto Gary's back he hit the ground hard, Jamie leapt into the air and wrapped her legs around the giants head and flung him on the ground. Butch stood flinging the girl off of him so Gary jabbed at his stomach but it barely seemed to phase him when Jamie got on his shoulders and wrapped her belt around his neck, he struggled around and kicked Gary to the sandy ground but He got up quickly and punched the giant in the face knocking him out. The cousins looked at each other then herd their friends struggling to hold the forces. Jamie picked up her Tonfa and ran after Gary.

They ran through the crowd attacking enemy after enemy, Gary shot shards of ice from his hand while Jamie was hitting people and monsters in the heads as she ran, Kelsey seemed to be holding her own very well ducking and dodging the black whip it seemed to be infuriating Nemesis to where she started to attack in a blind rage, the goddess wasn't letting up on the power she used.

"Savanna help Kelsey." Shouted Gary.

Savanna shot an arrow at Nemesis who caught it but didn't expect that it was rigged to blow when the smoke cleared she was standing there almost completely unharmed then when Kelsey cracked her whip one last time the flames were so intense the Goddess whistled and her bike drove through the fighting she jumped on it and fled.

A scream filled the room and everyone turned to find Jena on the ground and Friedan being lifted into the air by a sword through his stomach, Butch was there holding the sword apparently he wasn't as hurt as he let on, Cody was closest and out of a blind rage he charged the giant who flung Friedan off of the sword and slashed Cody's chest everyone was mortified they fought hard killing every monster and knocking out every demigod. Jamie and Gary Charged at top speed as Butch turned to Jena on the ground. She was completely disoriented as if she were hit by a truck.

Gary picked up Jamie with his one arm and threw her like a spear at the giant she was moving so fast the giant lost his breath, for a split second there was a pause then everyone moved at the same time monsters and demigods fell left and right.

Gary charged the stunned Giant and they began to fight, Gary unarmed and the giant armed with a Sword but the demigod was fast with his movements. He flashed back to when he and Charlie trained together then to how Friedan taught him how to keep the opponent at a distance.

Jamie moved Jena out of the way of the two fighting, she scrambled to Friedan who was on the ground Friedan was badly injured. Jena didn't know what injury to treat first then a demigod charged her but Jamie ninja kicked him in the face and he crumpled to the ground, a hell hound sprinted toward her so she held up her hand and the beast started to choke apparently she was taking the air out of its lungs, Sara threw a knife at the monster turning it to dust much to Jamie's surprise.

"go help your Cousin I've got them." Said Sara picking up her knife. Jamie nodded and turned.

Gary wrapped his uninjured arm around the giants neck tightening so hard that on a normal person they would have died or at least passed out, Butch was strong he grabbed Gary and flung him away and Jamie replaced him she jumped around so much the bruit couldn't get a hold of her she smacked his hands away from her with her weapons, he pulled them away in pain.

"What's wrong your not getting soft on me are you?" She replied. "NO," he Growled.

He feinted with his sword and grabbed her by her shirt and held her close she went to smack him in the face with her Tonfa but he effortlessly smacked them away.

"I will enjoy killing you." He said lifting up his sword.

"Not today!" Yelled Gary he looked to Jena who tossed a blue crystal at Gary who activated it and his staff appeared in his hand he whacked the Giant in the face so hard he released Jamie and staggered backwards, the cousins looked at each other then held up one hand each and shot beams of Ice and Heat straight to the Giant he wailed in pain and blew up in smoke.

The second he blew up the Demigods around them dropped their weapons like they too were being controlled. The monsters looked at each other and ran away the friends celebrated their victory but it was short lived when a Jena called everyone to her.

Cody laid there he reached for Gary's arm. "It's been a pleasure working with you my friend."

"No not friend, it was wonderful to work with you my Brother." Said Gary clasping the young Satyrs hands. His face and eyes froze then he started to fade away to where only his hooves remained. Gary punched the ground and cried out in pain, everyone else were in tears and crying but Jena was calling them over to Friedan, Sara reached him first she clasped hands with him and they were whispering to each other. A few moments of sobbing and silence went by until Sara spoke out loud.

"He wants to talk with you." She said pulling Jamie toward him.

"Thank you for not giving up on us," he said, his eyes were filled with pain and growing dim his injuries were so hard to look at, but no one wanted to take their eyes off of him.

"We had... We had some good times didn't we Gary?" He said.

"You bet bud," said Gary looking at the broken boy,

"Jasmine can heal you." He said with tears in his brilliant blue eyes, Friedan just shook his head.

"No, it's my time I want to go in peace."

Then Friedan did the strangest thing he smiled at them all. He waved his hand and a small tree sprouted next to him growing grapes he picked one off of it and said "for my wonderful Family." his eyes grew dark then his body shuddered then he was still Gary knelt down next to his body and pulled Sara in close to him she cried into his chest he too was crying as was everyone else, Josh picked up Friedan's Body and carried him they all walked out through the gate where the team escaped out of earlier.

There were about Twenty five other Demigods that were following them out of the underground Arena, once at camp they had Friedan's funeral burning his Pyre it was a Purple Cloth, with a Golden grape plant design, it was all wrapped in grape vines as it burned the subtle smell of Grapes and fine wine filled the entire camp,

Gary's team walked to the Big House hero Room where at least one Belonging of all fallen heroes is placed for their services to the camp, they looked around and saw Charlie's Guitar, a few baseballs and gloves of other campers, there were some eyeglasses on one shelf that had a plaque under it that said 'Drake he never stopped reading' in the Athena section,

There was one that hit Gary hard when he saw the guitar in the Apollo section it's Plaque said 'Charlie a good healer and a better friend'.

They placed Friedan's Grape Tree that he just grew in the section where Dionysus' kids possessions were his plaque said 'Friedan the one who grew the most'. Cody's hooves had a plaque underneath them that said ' Cody the Satyr who found the best'.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven (We meet Destiny)

"Sorry your return isn't very festive." Said Gary getting looked over by an Apollo kid in the infirmary, "it's fine so who was the boy with the Boomerangs?" She asked.

"Oh him that's Steven he's my Brother and your older Cousin. Ouch, Hey Michael easy."

"Sorry but this is going to hurt for some time it's broken in two places so no quests for at least two months." Said the boy he had a southern Country accent.

"Thanks," said Jamie patting Michael on the back "you hear that no Quests any time soon Mister." They both started laughing.

"You know what, I forgot how much I missed your laugh." Said Gary.

"Thanks I missed you guys too." She replied

"So what did you say to that guy 'your not getting soft on me'," said Gary busting out laughing.

"Yah he always said that when I complained during training I figured he needed a taste of his own medicine."

"That's the Jamie I remember ." He said pulling her into a hug. Melody walked in and said " Chiron wants to see you two and Sara right away."

"Okay we'll be right there." Said Gary.

Gary walked with Jamie and Sara to the Big House to find a note on the front door. It said;

_Gary, Sara and Jamie come to Zeus' fist in the forest we need to talk._

_-Chiron_

They walk along the path to get to the forest, they reach Zeus' Fist, It's this cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods that, if you look at it just the right way, looks like a huge fist sticking out of the ground. If you look at it from any other side, it looks like a pile of enormous deer droppings, but Chiron wouldn't let us call the place the Poop Pile, especially after it had been named for Zeus, who doesn't have much of a sense of humor.

Chiron was standing there with another person, it was a young looking woman she was just a tad bit shorter than Gary, she wore a dress like what little bow peep would wear, she had a small bronze crown on her head with a rainbow of crystals all over it. She held a shepherds staff in her hand.

"Ah, Gary, Sara, Jamie wonderful your here." Said Chiron.

"Yah what did you need us for?" Asked Jamie.

Gary and Sara looked at the woman then immediately knelt to the ground Jamie looked at them then to her "what are you two doing?" She asked.

"That's Ananke the Protogenoi of Destiny." Said Gary pulling her to the ground making her kneel.

"There is no need for that younglings I do not require you to kneel." She said, her voice was so pleasant it was hypnotizing Gary and the girls stood.

"My lady why have you summoned us?" Asked Sara.

"I have summoned you here to talk with you about today's events," she looked into each of their eyes as if she were looking deep into their memories. "I see, you all have suffered much. Your friends Friedan, Cody and Charlie will forever be remembered in the eyes of my fellow Protogenoi."

"That means a lot to us." Said Sara.

"Of corse your friend Cody is a manor of interest."

"How so?" Asked Gary.

"He is technically considered a monster and monsters regenerate after time,"

"Yah we know that." Said Sara.

"Cody's case is different," said Ananke as if she were having a hard time telling them. "He came to me three years ago, around the time when you and Friedan went on the quest to defeat the Hydra he asked me to change his Destiny when or if he faded."

"What do you mean by 'change his Destiny'?" Said Gary in utter shock.

"He came to you asking to be reborn as another living being instead of regenerating as a Satyr, didn't he?" Asked Sara.

"How did you...?"

"She's a Telepath, but why? Why would he ask for something like that?" Asked Gary.

"He always strayed outside of the other Satyrs views, he didn't rely on his Woodland Magic as he believed it to be bad luck and taxing on his strength, and he never joined in the search for Pan." Said Chiron.

"Exactly, he wouldn't be able to move on Properly unless he sacrificed himself to save another." Said the Protogenoi.

A lightbulb went off in Gary's mind then his eyes widened, "That's why he was quick to volunteer to stay behind in the Underworld when we were trying to escape," Jamie looked at him "Underworld?"

"We'll explain Later." Sara said.

"Yes, but it wasn't his time and Charlie knew about the real Prophecy and didn't want anyone else to get hurt in his place."

"So who was it that Cody saved to gain your deals effects." Asked Jamie.

"When he charged The Laistrygonian Giant known as Butch, he was attempting to take the giants attention from Friedan and your mortal friend Megan, it was enough for me to hold up my end of our deal."

"What about Friedan is he okay in Elysium?" Asked Sara with a tear in her eye.

"He is perfectly safe, would you like to know why he grew the plant with his last bit of power." Asked Ananke.

"I already know why," said Gary " that was the first ability he mastered, but not only that whenever he or someone was down he always shared the grapes he grew with them to cheer them up."

Ananke looked pleased with his response then placed something in his hand, "for you," it was a shield shaped like a crescent moon as soon as Gary saw it he immediately gasped as if he had seen a ghost. "But... How?I was told it was destroyed on the river."

"It is the very same as you remember, I how do you say recovered it from the River moments after Charlie's death." She looked rather pleased.

"I... I'm sorry I can't accept this, I made an oath never to use a deceased friends weapon as my own." He replied staring into her eyes in pain. They looked at each other as if battling with their wills.

The shield glistened silver then disappeared. " Chiron I believe my work here is done." She said not taking her eyes from the three Demigods.

"Of corse my lady." He replied.

"Thank you." Said the three Demigods together.

She glowed brightly and then disappeared. The three demigods and old Centaur trudged back to camp. "Hey Chiron I think we need to bring someone else in for combat teacher just until I heal up."

"I'm guessing you don't want Melody to take over." He said.

"No she needs to help a the Ares and Athena Cabins with the war strategies." Gary replied.

"I think I have the perfect person for the job," said Jamie.

They all looked at each other. "Who?" Asked Chiron.

"His name is Quintus, he's an excellent swordsman and an amazing architect, he helped me last year when..." She paused "Now that I think about it I can't remember where I was but he helped me then disappeared."

"How do we contact him?" Asked Gary.

"Oh that's easy he spends most of his time in New York City mainly at the museums. We can move out now." She said but Gary grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Let's worry about that later, your not out in the wild anymore stay here and rest, you'll join Chiron and me tomorrow to recruit him to the staff." Said Gary.

"Why don't you take Jamie to your cabin to get her settled in." Said Chiron.

"Yah, Right." Said Gary rubbing his shoulder, "don't do that Michael said it won't heal right if you mess with it." Jamie said.

They all laughed together "now I remember why we needed you, you were the only one who could stop Gary from doing anything dangerous." Said Sara.

"I don't do dangerous things." He said jokingly.

"Hmmm, let's see the Hydra, Lythos, Cerberus, The Car Crash that almost killed you, Nessus, Atlas, oh yah and my favorite Kelsey." Said Sara like she was reading from a list.

"Kelsey?" Asked Jamie.

"Yah, I'd rather not talk about it." Said Gary blushing a little bit.

Gary lead the way to the Cabin once they walked through the door they were immediately met by Savanna, Melody and Steven.

"Hey Jamie it's good to see you." Said Melody holding out her hand for a handshake.

Jamie pulled her into a hug much to Melody's surprise.

"I've waited five years to be able to do that." Said Jamie. The girls released each other. Then Savanna rushed forward. "Wow Sav you look so different,"

"Thanks," she smiled then they too hugged "it's been so long I almost forgot what you looked like." Said Savanna.

"Honestly I forgot what you all looked like but I remembered when I found this." She held up the necklace that had the old photograph inside.

"How did you get that?" Asked Gary.

"When they were placing you in that cage it fell out of your jacket pocket so I picked it up." She looked at Steven who looked kind of lonesome.

" Hi Steven, Gary tells me your my cousin too," he nodded "well it's wonderful to meet you." He looked at her with an approving face then they too hugged.

"Okay Jamie let me show you to your room." Said Gary.

"I get my own Room?" She asked surprised.

"Of corse we all have our separate rooms." Said Savanna.

"That's great." She said, Gary lead her up the steps that lead to his room except there was another right next to it he brushed off the name plate and it said _Jamie Hetrick assistant Cabin leader _

"When was this room built?" Asked Savanna following behind them.

"It's always been here I just disguised it as the Cabin Leaders Office so no one would find out." Said Gary tossing the fake name plate in the trash can. They open the door to find a soft bed sitting on the far side, it was fairly large and it looked like the most comfortable thing in the world. There was a desk sitting right next to it filled with notebooks, and other office supplies there were dressers and display cases all around the room for her to place clothing and equipment where ever she needed.

"Is everything okay? Do you like it?" Asked Gary.

Jamie stood there in silence, then she finally spoke; "I love it!" She pulled her family tight all three Boreas Children and Melody

"Thank you all."

THE END


End file.
